dyomworldfandomcom-20200213-history
LnDProductions
LnDProductions'''leoncj changed his official username to LnD (also know as '''LnD, LeonCJ or LCJ) is one of the popular DYOM users in gtaforums and a former moderator of DYOM Website. Accounts GTAForums LnD registered to GTAForums since June 24, 2009. DYOM Website LnD registered to DYOM website since October 16, 2011, he was automaticly registered by Dutchy3010. LnD Facebook Page LnD has created the Facebook Page since March 13, 2011. YouTube Channel LnD has opened his YouTube channel since August 13, 2009. MCForums LnD registered to Minecraft Forums since April 12, 2012. STEAM LnD registered to STEAM since May 19, 2009. Rockstar Social Club LnD registered to R* Social Club as by the name of LnDProductions since April 3, 2012. Design Your Own Missions User History Before DYOM Before joining GTAForums, before making missions... He was a total noob, searching for mods on San Andreas. He then found DYOM, but didn't registered on GTAForums. On DYOM, he made his first mission pack "The Strange Shop"', which he didn't post it on GTAForums. After few weeks, he then started a mission pack called "GTA Unfinished Business", which needs a mod called GTA United. He posted a topic of it on Aug 30 2009 and the very first comment on the topic was from Kratos2000: {C}From then, he made a topic of Leoncj's Mission Pack , from then he started his business in DYOM. DYOM User Started as a noob (like everyone else) he, pretty much, became a pro at mission designing. He likes to create a lot of missions and hates cancelling ones. His most sucessful mission pack was Episodes from Las Venturas features 2 'different stories in the same timeline, 2 more stories came after some time later. And he started to win people's attention and raise/improve his skills in DYOM. After some improvement in his designing skills, he also improved English grammar and realised what a noob he was. As still being a noob, he started few of the series: The Deal series, World at War, which was succesful. Started Dillimore Curse, grabbed some peoples attention, but the EFLV series were the most succesful. During EFLV progress, he started The Survivors series as well. LnD had to take a break from EFLV series, so he started a cop-style mission pack: S.A.S.F.A.S.O., which was succesful as well. After some time, GANGSTER and Proud of it! appeared. After completely finishing EFLV series, the story-line feature came and then started to make missions with it. Right Man in the Wrong Place was his first story-line, but it was canceled for an unknown reason. LnD's popularity rose, he was then making No Rules in the Sands, which was succesful story-line. After some time, he came back on mission-packs and started making a horror-style missions: Ghost Ship, which had few problems that may caused cancelation, but it was still finished. And now, only Cold Year and Matthew Hegan's Path are left to do. He was making The Survivors: On a Deadly Mission, but it was canceled for an unknown reason. DYOM Trio Era On August 6, 2011, Doublepulse, LnD '''and COOLMAN12234555896 created a topic about DYOM Trio Series. It was missions about their experience in SAMP. The first event LeonCJ's Betrayal, where he betrayeded his friends and later gets killed in the missions... On '''November 3, 2011, a strange conflict happened between LnD and Rewas. Which caused DYOM Trio to be dead. Cold Year Around the time in 2011, end of summer. LnD discussed about doing a detective storyline, while Doublepulse has mentioned about him making a detective storyline as well. They thought of connecting their storylines together and Cold Year appeared. Last Moments in DYOM? As in his words, LnD will have last moments until he finishes his 2 new mission packs. (Matthew Hegan's Path, Cold Year). He'll be leaving DYOM for a while and move onto Minecraft, move his creative skills on it. Staying in DYOM for a while Looks like LnD has gotten another idea for some missions. His new series are going to be called Long Road. Looks like LnD is staying in DYOM business a little bit more longer. LnD has also discussed with Doublepulse about Cold Year 2. Cold Year 2 Rumors say that Cold Year 2 will appear as soon as Cold Year is done. LnD said that Cold Year 2 is going to be his last storyline, actually, Matthew Hegan's Path is HIS last made storyline, Cold Year 2 will be his last storyline that he participated with someone, that someone is indeed Doublepulse. On September 19, 2012. LnD decided to giveaway his part in Cold Year 2 to someone else, someone who would help Doublepulse in the project. As LnD is planning for retirement. On September 21, 2012. LnD decided to giveaway his part to xGhostx. Retirement On September 21, 2012. LnD has released the last case of Cold Year: On Brother's Blood, finishing it. And also wrote a message in Designers Lounge, his last post, his retirement message. Saying that he's giving away Cold Year 2 project to xGhostx and canceling Matthew Hegan's Path and Long Road until he finds the right guy/girl to finish them. LnD has left Design Your Own Missions community, though rumors say, that not for long. New Version, New Mood On September 27, 2012. Rumors say that LnD is planning to come back on DYOM once he saw that the new version is coming. On November 20, 2012. LnD has posted an image, a possible logo, saying "Only One Leaf Left". This may be his new mission pack once V7 is fully released. On December 27, 2012. LnD is indeed back, he posted a topic of his new mission pack and is designing new missions for the DYOM V7. DYOM Awards 2011. LnD won the DYOM Awards as "Best Mission Designer". He became the moderator of the new DYOM Website as a reward. LnD won the DYOM Awards as "Best Mission Designer" 2012. LnD's horror movie series called "Maniacs with Chainsaw" has won the DYOM Awards as "Best DYOM Video". His video is published on the DYOM Website as a reward. YouTube Business As for being popular in DYOM, LnD also wants to be popular on YouTube, now he has his own channel. Making DYOM missions gameplay videos, making movie series on GTA: San Andreas. Trying to be popular on YouTube in any ways, even going to become a commentor and start commentary videos on Games. On Apr 28, 2012. LnD has released a "150subs thanks Video". Now currently, LnD has over 160 subscribers! On May 13, 2012. LnD has reached over 170 subscribers! On May 18, 2012. LnD has released a "200subs thanks Video" Now currently, LnD has over 215 subscribers! On May 28, 2012. LnD and COOLMAN12234555896, for the first time, have made their own commentary series on the Saints Row: The Third using OnLive app, without Doublepulse in it. Since LnD and Doublepulse were doing let's plays on a custom map, coop puzzles adventures map, in Minecraft called: Stay Forever Together, LnD's channel got more attention from Minecraft fans, meaning more subscribers. On July 2, 2012. LnD has now over 270 subscribers and he's about to make a "300 Subscribers Special Video" and when he'll reach 300 subscribers, he promised to do a "Designing Missions w/ LnD" series. On July 6, 2012 LnD has reached over 310 subscribers! On July 7, 2012. LnD has released "300sub Thanks Video" Now currently, LnD has over 312 subscribers. On August 14, 2012. LnD has started a horror movie based series on GTA San Andreas, using DYOM mod as help. Giving a possibillity to have your own decisions throughout the videos, using the annotations on YouTube. The series are called: Maniacs with Chainsaws. On August 27, 2012. LnD has released "400sub Thanks Video". Now currently,' LnD' has over 408 subscribers! On November 15, 2012. LnD '''got partned and joined a '''Network in YouTube. He now has over 468 subscribers and is working hard for his hobby in making videos, let's play videos. On December 11, 2012. LnD has reached 500 subscribers and released a 500sub Thanks Video. Now currently, LnD has over 510 subscribers! GTAForums The Lost MC Gang On May 27, 2012. LnD has made an application to join The Lost MC Gang of GTA IV: TLaD in GTAForums. He is welcomed by the top officers of the gang and waiting for his first test to officialy become a gang member. LnD has made his application to The Lost MC Gang while he has started making the custom map with Doublepulse. On June 10, 2012. LnD has finally joined a session with The Lost MC Gang online in-game of GTA IV: TLaD. It is still unknown if he's in the gang or not yet, but this was the first time LnD goes online with a gang. On June 11, 2012. In the topic of The Lost MC Gang, it was announced that LnD is now in "hang-around" rank. Somewhere around August. LnD stopped hanging around with the gang and then he noticed he wasn't in the list of the gang. LnD isn't Lost MC anymore. References Category:DYOM Users Category:LeonCJ Category:2009 users Category:DYOM Trio Category:BUYSAG Team Category:Lithuanian Category:DYOM Awards Winners Category:DYOM Staff Category:DYOM Video Reviewers Category:Featured Articles Category:DYOM Trailer Designers Category:Rockstar Social Club